Mysterious Revelations 2
by lavya0393
Summary: same title, New story. Excerpt: “Goodbye for real, Ivy. If you’re lucky, I might even miss you a little.” It wouldn’t be until about fifty something years later that that cabinet would finally be opened, and what a mysterious revelation that would be…


_Mysterious Revelations_

lavya0393

Chapter 1: Into the Past, Prologue

June 3rd, 1945

_A young woman with eyes the color of celery knocked on a polished wood door. A clock chimed somewhere in the distance; it was Midnight. She was freezing. She had been waiting in the cold in only her nightgown for at least fifteen minutes. But she was numb to her toes for a different reason. _

_The door creaked open in front of her. She walked forwards and into the dark room before her. Another clock chimed; 12th stroke of midnight. She was feverish with excitement - she was finally getting what had been promised to her. . ._

_The face of a handsome, dark-haired young man appeared suddenly out of the shadows. "Ivy, you actually had the nerve to show up," he said smoothly. He led her down the cold steps into the dungeons and bolted the door behind them. The only light came from a set of blue-flamed torch rackets, and it was hard to see the dimly-lighted room fully. "Lumos." The boy waved his wand, and a sudden warm glow of light illuminated the furthest corner of the spacious room. A table and two chairs sat in the space next to the hard wooden cabinet there. He motioned for her to sit down. _

_"Ivy, you shouldn't really be here at all, you know. This isn't right for you, and you'd do better off without the sorts of complications this involves…" He trailed off delicately, as he took a seat opposite her. _

_"No, I want to do this, and you said so yourself, this is the only way out if I wanted to be with you." Ivy said. Her fingers twitched towards the warmth of the light from the boy's wand. He immediately drew back. He laughed a high, cold laugh that didn't seem to befit him. _

_"Listen to me, Ivy, if you really want to do this, then you know the certain sacrifices that have to be made…This is a long-term commitment, you will not be able to back out once you are involved. You can stop now, and I'll place a memory charm on you, and you can go back to living your life the way it was before you met me." The girl looked down, but the boy never averted his gaze. "Ivy?" _

_"No." Ivy replied. "I'll do it. I promise I will never betray you. Please…"_

_"If that's what you really want…" Then suddenly, he said, "Get up, Ivy."_

_Ivy obliged. _

_"Follow me."_

_The boy took her by the arm and pushed her away from him. He stepped back. "This many hurt, then."_

_"I'm ready, give me the mark." Ivy's face was set in resolution. She held out her left arm. _

_At this, the boy smirked, then raised his wand. He laughed cruelly again, which distorted his face and made his handsome features appear maniacal. " Change of plans Ivy, did you really think that I was going to let you get away with everything, then try to fix it by trying to induct yourself into my society? No. Of course not." _

_The girl's face jerked up, her eyes frightened. She paled considerably, but didn't move. "Tom, what - ?" _

_"I'm really very sorry, Ivy," Tom cut across her, " but you dug yourself into this mess, and now, I'm going to fix it all for you… You should be thanking me right now for clearing up your mess." He smiled evilly, " Goodbye, Ivy." He waved his wand, and there was a flash of blue-green light. When it cleared, Ivy was on the floor, as still as a statue, and in a burial position. A bluish mist was starting to cover her slight body. The mist turned solid, and froze, feet first. Ice covered every inch of her, as smooth as glass, and cold as death. When it finally stopped, Ivy looked like an ice sculpture, or crystal carving. He levitated the body into the cabinet in the corner. _

_"You're lucky I didn't quite kill you; I just couldn't bear to do it. But then again, you're not exactly alive are you? You're just frozen, until god-knows-when. You were too close to me and too nosy as well, Ivy. That's not a good combination. I hope you've learned your lesson. I'm not going to modify your memory - I want you to remember this if you ever do wake up. But after a while, you'll enter a comatose state, and then… Why, then, Ivy, you may never wake up! How fortunate for me. It took me over a month to learn this spell, do you know? A month wasted on you. This is the last time I'll ever have to look at your pretty little doll-like face again. Goodbye for real, Ivy. If you're lucky, I might even miss you a little." He said, locking the closet with a sustained anti-alohomora spell._

_And with that, Tom Marvolo Riddle left the dungeons with satisfaction of a job well-done. It wouldn't be until about fifty-something years later that that cabinet would finally be opened, and what a mysterious revelation that would be…_


End file.
